Time and Time again
by conflictingshadows
Summary: More and more wolves are disapearing in the city ruled by Jagura. Will Kiba and the wolves save Cheza in time? Who is this troubled teen named Mekashi? written in mekashi's POV


You cock your gun and point it at the whimpering figure slouched at your feet. This time it's a young boy maybe 10-11 years old; he has mousy brown hair plastered to his head as the rain beats down relentlessly. You need to finish this fast. You point the gun at his head for a painless letdown. The water is making the gun slippery, you tighten your grip and curl your finger over the trigger, aim and fire.

That was your job; you searched the streets for those kind. Each day there are considerably fewer and fewer. You had started this job when you were 15, and each life you blew out like a candle haunt your dreams at night. That is why you don't sleep, you can't bear the eyes of the ones you killed. Sometimes you wonder if the others have this problem, but they don't have the same burden as you. In the beginning it was hard, their eyes would linger in your minds eye. You would break down you weren't emotionally stable. Since your first day 2 years ago you have learned to block out your emotion, many call you bitter and sadistic. You are angry with the people who made you do this but you shoved that to the back of your mind because without those people you would be on the street being hunted as well.

You walked casually away from your first kill of the day stowing your gun in your jacket. You shoved your hands into your pockets clenching them into fists, trying to rid yourself of the feeling of the gun in your hands. You walk along closing your mind to the ever-present thoughts. You turn your face to the heavens and let the rain pelt your face. Your sunglasses protect your eyes as the pounding drops try to penetrate the glass. You reach the café/diner and walk in hearing the bell clang annoyingly letting everyone in the diner know that another person entered their presence. You took off your sunglasses and ran your fingers through your soaked hair, and take a seat at the "_bar_" in front of the TV. You watch the news go by without really paying attention. Lost in your own thoughts. The bell clangs loudly again, and you hear the rowdy voices of the "_professionals_" come in. You hear the wet slosh of clothes as the leader of there group sits down beside you. He drapes his wet arm around your shoulders. You feel the coolness sink into your drying clothes and become irritated. "Hey Mekashi, the boys and I just caught another wolf. How about you come join us and celebrate," says the arrogant son of a bitch. His lackeys place themselves around you whispering catcalls and disgusting comments. This was Roger and his gay ass friends. Tony, Justin, Cole, and Ben they were shitheads and you couldn't stand them. Roger had always liked you. You glare maliciously at your coffee and swiftly pull out your gun and point it at his stomach. "If you don't want another bellybutton I suggest you get the hell out of here," you say calmly, but silently as to not alert attention. Roger is unfazed but he knows that you mean it. "Ok, ok chill out. God this chica is crazy," says Tony, his hands up suggesting that he had no intention of violence. The guys slowly get up one by one and start to walk out. Roger gets up but doesn't move, "In the end I know you will come to like me. And when you do I'll be waiting," He says with a purr. "fag" you tell him as he walks out making that stupid bell ring again.

You finally finished your coffee; you reached for your check and started filling it out. The bell clanged again, you swore one more cling and you were gonna shoot that horrible bell. you turned to glare at the person who made the noise, but stopped short when you realized an intresting smell had just entered the diner. You turned your head to the left and breathed in slowly, you did the same with the right. You caught the tiny scent of a male wolf. The person was good, barely detectable they knew how to disguise themselves. You never disguised your scent because you were hoping to catch more wolves that way. They tend to try to find others in this day and age to help out because they were dieing out. You glanced at the man who came in through the door, he was about 6'2" looked about your age maybe a little older. Dark brown shaggy hair, a white shirt with a black jacket over top, and some blue jeans. Truth was he wasn't bad looking you personally thought he was hot. But you quickly erased that thought because you were going to have to kill him, it was your job and you had to do it. You've thought the little ones were cute and it made them harder to dispose of. He took a seat a couple of seats down from you. You saw he was secretly sniffing the air. He had found your scent. He was glancing at you from the corner of his eye, sizing you up wondering if you needed help or not. You were about to try to finish your job, but at that moment your cell went off. You grabbed it from your right jean pocket, and flipped it open and read the message. "Damn" you whispered. You had to report to the office, now. You pretended to stretch your arms while taking a big whiff to the man's smell. You would track him down later. You pay your bill and get up. You looked at the man, well you couldn't exactly call him a man he was a wolf but right now he was in his man form. You stuffed your cell back in your pocket. You turned to leave and chanced another glance at this man/wolf only to find him looking back at you. You caught and held each other's eyes and you could see the wolf in them. Your stare turned to a glare and you left the diner. Making the man even more confused then he already was.

You walked out of the diner and back into the rain, which had lightened considerably from when you entered the diner earlier. But dense fog has taken its place, its covered the city. You decided to take the back way, by slipping to the back of the diner. You croutched low stretching your tight leg muscles. You put your hands in your pockets and jumped high up into the air, you landed on the roof of a building a few stories up from where you started. You jumped quickly as top not alert others. You jumped from roof to roof, for a while enjoying the view. Then down behind an old store. You walked farther, into a building connected to your bosses building. The problem was, you had been followed.

Kiba You entered the diner wanting something to eat. When you reached the door you took a deep breath trying to get the smell of coffee into your lungs. You took a seat on the stool in front of the register. You took another sniff and found an intriguing smell in the air that was foreign to you. Your wolf senses kicked in and you realized it was a she wolf. You hadn't seen one of those in a while except for Blue and she was somewhere off with Cher. You silently sniffed again and figured it was the girl a few seats away from you. You sneaked a glance and sized her up; she was wearing a tight white shirt with a half black jacket over top. Some short leather gloves, baggy black pants that slipped into black army boots. She was about 5' 9" and had brown hair with black and red streaks through it. And looked a little younger then you, but not by much. You ordered and got your coffee sipping it slightly. Awhile later the girl got a message on her phone, "Damn" she whispered. She finished up what she was doing and you turned to look at her. She started to gather up her things. As she turned to leave you caught her eye, you to looked at each other she glared at you and walked off. You were very confused. You followed her and found your theory to be correct. She couldnt jump like that and not be a wolf. You followed silently, you followed her all the way across town trying to see her through the now hazy mist that had just set on everything. The next thing you saw made you do a double take, the girl just walked into the '_employees_' entrance into Jagadas building.


End file.
